1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device, and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) element may include an organic layer between an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode may be combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The OLED element may have a variety of advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
A flexible display device is manufactured using the OLED elements. A driving circuit of the flexible display device may be mounted by a chip-on-film (COF) technique, or by a chip-on-plastic (COP) technique. In the COF technique, the driving circuit is mounted on a film, and the film couples a flexible panel to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). In the COP technique, the driving circuit is directly mounted on a plastic substrate using anisotropic conductive film (ACF). However, when the driving circuit is mounted using the COF technique, a size of the flexible display device may increase. In addition, when the driving circuit is mounted using the COP technique, a contact failure between the driving circuit and the plastic substrate may occur.